Pain
by pans-eevee2012
Summary: This is the story of Colli, the mother of Raditz and Goku. However it isn't a very happy story to begin with. Part One ends at Ch4.. Ch9 is up. This story is Colli's/Raditz's story. Starts at age 13 for Colli. Age 5 for Raditz. Chapter 4 or 5 is not M.
1. Chapter 1: Bucket

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part One: Colli

Chapter One: The Bucket

A long time ago, many planets away, lived a young girl. Still considered a child, she looked the part of a woman. She was not very tall, with jet black hair that she wore in a bun. Her eyes were onyx and her tail was the same. she lived with her mother and father in a small hut not far from the capital of Planet Vegeta. Her name was Colli, and although no one knew it, her life on the farm with her parents was to change drastically.

Colli had been born poor. Her father had a job as one of King Vegeta's guards but it did not pay much. So her mother and she worked on the farm to sell the plants and animals that grew to make money to survive. Being born poor meant several things, one that Colli, once she turned 16, would have to find a husband, most likely much older and one that she would not love. she would be sent to the king and there she would learn to dance and entice men. Then if a man came up to her and offered to be her husband, she was unable to refuse due to her social standing. Fortunately for Colli, she had three years.

"Mom? Hey Mom!" Colli yelled from the garden. Today was picking day where Colli would pick the weeds out, check the vegetables and pick the ripe ones.

"What Colli?" Her mother said as walking out of their little hut. You could tell Colli was her child, with the matching eyes and face. However, Colli had her father's hair: wild and untamable. Her mother was short, like Colli and wore a simple dress, green and black, as they were colors poor were allowed to wear. Colli's dress was almost identical, only black and brown.

"Where's the bucket for picking?"

"I lent it to our neighbors. You know, the one with the son only a few years older. I think his name is Bardock. Why don't you go see if someone's home to give it to you?"

"Okay!" She slipped her soft boots on and started to walk off when her mother yelled at her.

"Colli! Be careful!"

She ran off down the road. When she got to the house, she knocked on the door, sure enough, Bardock answered the door. "Who are you?" He said looking down at her. He was 17, tall with unkept hair. He was a third class warrior but right now had been at home due to a leave he took from the military.

"My name is Colli, I live down the road. My mom sent me to get our bucket." She said nervously.

"Ah!" He said looking at her. She is a cute little thing... Hmmm... I wonder if shes any good. There's one way to find out. He wondered in his head. "Why don't you come in? I'm sure my mother has it somewhere."

"Okay." She walked in.

He slammed the door behind her. When she looked at him, he quickly grabbed her. "How old are you?"

"Th-th-ir-t-t-t-t-een." She stammered.

"Do you know what it means to be a woman? Because I'm about to show you!" He growled. "And if you scream, I'll kill you!"

Colli was frightened. He ripped her dress off. Then he started his journey. First, he let his hands roam her young body. She was so scared she didn't let a noise out. Then, his hand found its target. He slowly, let his fingers rub the entrance. Then he got rougher. As he was doing that, he let his mouth roam as well until it found her ample breast. He began to suck on it as he rubbed her harder and harder. Once he heard her cry out, he let his fingers enter into her. He pumped them in and out of her for a minute. Then he switched breasts. His mouth claimed her as his own. She started to cry.

"Quiet, little one. I'm not done yet. This is only the beginning." He said in a mock soothing voice. His mouth then went to meet his hand. He savored the taste of her virginity. He had been with many women but none tasted as good as this one. He flicked his tongue across her womanhood. She shrieked in ecstasy. He knew she was trying not to but she was enjoying this. He moved his fingers down to his pants. With ease, he slung them off. Once his pants were off, he moved his mouth upward. "Are you ready to be a woman?" Without waiting his shoved his member deep into her tight womanhood. With the first shove, she started to bleed. He paid it no mind and shoved into her, thrusting harder and harder. With every thrust, she screamed in pain more and more. When he was almost finished, he heard someone beating on the door. Again he ignored. Once he let his seed go inside of her, the door flew open with a CRACK!

A man, seven feet four inches tall stood at the door. "What the fuck do you think you are doing to my little girl?"

Bardock smiled a sly smile. "She's no longer a little girl. Shes a woman now." He stood up and pulled his pants on.

The man was furious. "If it wasn't against the law for me to kill you I would. But I will let the king handle you. Just you wait." He looked at the frail body of his daughter. "Colli? Colli baby, its daddy. Come on let me take you home." He picked up what was left of his daughter's favorite dress and wrapped her in it. He picked her up with one hand and with the other punched Bardock in the face while giving him a swift kick in the balls. "This wont be the last time you see me. If you get my daughter pregnant, you will be marrying her to take care of the child. And I will see that you will be hurt more than you are right now." He said to a Bardock now on his knee's holding his crotch with one hand and his broken nose with the other.

Once Colli's father walked out the door, Colli started to stir, "D-dd-d-add-ddd-y?" She tried looking up at him.

"Honey. Don't move, I am taking you to the hospital." With that, he flew off toward the city at light speed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part One: Colli

Chapter Two

Once Colli was admitted to the hospital, the doctors went to work. They had seen many rape victims but none as young as Colli. She was hurt badly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Her mother asked everytime the doctors came around.

"We are trying our best Nanka. Don't worry. We have the best doctors working on her."

"But will she be alright?" Said the giant of the father.

"We will do our best Suika. Why don't you go on to the cafeteria and get you something to eat. Both of you. We will not stop working."

The two walked out. The nurse looked at the doctor. "How is she?"

"We aren't sure she's going to make it. You might want to call King Vegeta so he can see what that brute did to this child; because he doesn't deserve to be called one of the king's men."

The nurse got on it right away. One of the other doctors came out of the operating room. "She's stable! She's asleep now but breathing on her own."

"Good now we can-"

"What is this I hear about my warriors? Which one?" King Vegeta boomed. A toddler trailed behind him trying to keep up.

"Your highness," The doctor and everyone around bowed.

"Rise and tell me what's going on." The king boomed.

"Your warrior Bardock. He raped one of your guard's daughter today, sir. She is only thirteen and it has taken us," He looked at the clock, "seven hours to finally stablize her. She wouldn't stop losing blood."

"Bardock you say? Well how long until we can find out if the girl is pregnant or not?"

"Uh, probably a few weeks. That's the earliest we can know."

"Where is the girl? I want to see her."

"Down here but we just got her asleep."

"Where is her father? Which one of my guards?"

"Suika."

"Hmmm..." The king walked off then stopped, "Where is Suika?"

"In the cafeteria."

"Come Vegeta. Don't play so much. Your acting weak." He said to his young son.

The boy hopped behind his father.

~Meanwhile in cafeteria~

"Eat Nanka, Colli wouldn't want you to starve."

"But Colli can't tell me that right now. She's hurting because I sent her for the bucket."

"Nanka. This is not your fault. You did not do this to her. It's that fucking Bardock. I wish I could kill him right now."

"Suika!"

"Your Highness!" He bowed. "I am sorr-"

"Do not apologize. Your griief is much. But they tell me, your daughter is asleep and not bleeding."

"Oh thank Kami!"

"But do tell me, where is Bardock?"

"Last I saw him, he was at his home, down the road from mine."

"And did you hurt him in any way when removing your daughter?" The king looked at Suika.

"Only to punch him in the face and kick him in the crotch. That was the only thing I could not restrain myself from doing."

"I see." He turned to Vegeta, "Go get you something to eat. And sit right over there!" Then he turned back to Suika. "So what did you have in mind for punishment for Bardock? Because as you know, since your daughter has been raped, there is no man who will take her. And that is an unfortunate thing. Because she would be a catch."

Nanka spoke up, "As much as I hate that man right now, what if he had to marry Colli and pay for what he has done to her? She doesn't need to not have a husband especially with the future she holds."

Suika looked at his wife, unbelieving. "Your Highness, there is no way she could marry anyone else when the time comes?"

"No. That is me saying that because men will know she has been damaged. Not because I wouldn't want that to happen." King Vegeta looked at his son, "Even though my son is only two, if he were to ever do something of this magnitude, I would personally make him pay by marrying the girl he hurt. Have you a dowry in mind? Because we shall make Bardock pay you ten times what she is worth." King Vegeta looked at his closest guard, "Find Bardock and bring him to me in chains."

"Yes sir!" The guard left.

King Vegeta turned back to Nanka and Suika, "Lead me to your daughter's room. I wish to see her."

"This way Your Highness." Suika said, leading the King back.


	3. Chapter 3: Words and Surprises

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part One: Colli

Chapter Three

Five Weeks Later

Colli had been released from the hospital almost two weeks ago. But she was still sicker than a dog. But they said she had to go home. She was pregnant. At thirteen. When Colli found out, all she did was cry. She didn't want a baby now. To make matters worse, the king had informed her that Bardock had to marry her. She wanted nothing to do with him. At thirteen, she should be getting ready for selections, not having a baby. Her father was upset but tried not to let Colli see it.

Bardock had been sentenced to beatings and servitude to Colli's family. He was also informed that he must marry Colli within twelve weeks. This was week five. Seika had him waiting on Colli hand and foot, under his watching eye. He had made it very clear that if he hurt Colli again, he would die for it. Bardock's parents had disowned him and thrown him out once they found out what he had done. So at night, he slept on Colli's floor.

"Bardock. Wake up!" Colli said one morning. Bardock sat up and looked around. Light hadn't even started to rise over the horizon yet.

"What is it Colli?"

"I was needing someone to talk to, and since you are in my floor..."

"You woke me up just to have someone to talk to? What the fuck, why not sleep?"

"Because my dreams are full of what YOU did to me!" She said.

Bardock was quiet. He knew that she had everything taken away because of him. But he had suffered too. "Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because in a few short weeks, you have to be married to me. And a few short months later, I will have your child. I am still a child! I want to be able to go to selections but no I have to take care of a child I didn't want for several years!" She cried. "Why did you do this to me? All I came after was a bucket so I could pick the vegetables. I didn't even know about that! You didn't even know anything about me!"

Bardock for the first time tried to understand. What had he done that day? Why had he taken her the way he had? She was a child. Sure, she looked like a woman but she was just a child. A child having a child.

Bardock breathed in deeply. "I am sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough." Colli laid back down and rolled over. "What you did to me is not fixed with sorry."

"I know that. That's why we have to try and get along before this baby comes. You don't want the baby to grow up angry at everything, do you?"

"No."

"Then you got to not be mad at me."

"But I can't help it! You took everything away from me! I can't even have a status or go to The Selection because I was raped by you."

"Well yeah..."

"Well yeah? Is that all you can say?"

Bardock stood up. He grabbed her hands and lifted her up to where her eyes met his. "I know you hate me. I get it. But please I am going to try to love you. Even if it takes until I die. Lets try and make the best out of this we can."

"Don't you think you've done enough to her?" Nanka said, standing at the door with her arms crossed. "Put her down and go get breakfast ready."

Bardock made not one sound as he put her down on her bed. He walked out to make breakfast for the family. Nanka sat down next to her child, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine. I think I am going to walk around today. Just around the yard."

"I shall join you. A walk would be good."

"I want to walk alone. I need to think."

Her mother looked at her. Colli had grown up so much in the past few weeks. She had gone from a child who wanted to always be near her mother to one who wanted to be away from everyone.

Colli walked outside to the hammock. She laid down on it and started to think. What was she going to do when she had to get married? They couldn't live at her house. Then she started to freak out. Where am I going to live? Who will take care of me?

"Yo! Don't freak out over there!" Bardock ran over to her. "You started having a fit. You okay?"

She glared at him. "Didn't I tell you last night?"

"Hey, look. I'm going to try. I'm serious. Look at this." He held out a small box. "This isn't enough to make up for what I did but I still thought that it was nice."

Colli looked at him and then the box. She unwrapped it. Inside of the box was a necklace with a sapphire spike, cut jaggedly, surrounded by two thin twirls of silver wrapping around the stone but not touching except at the point where they met. Colli was breathless. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you like it? When I was running errands in town for your parents I got it for you. I know its not enough, believe me. But I am trying to do alot more. But can't tell you right now."

"It's beautiful. But I don't know if I can accept it."

"You can. I already asked your dad if its ok. Think of it as an engagement present."

Colli looked at him. This was not the man who brutally raped her only five weeks before. What had happened?

"Colli, please. I am going to make this the best I can for you. And that is a promise. But as I am marrying you, there is something I should ask first. Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Stubborness

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part One: Colli

Chapter Four: Stubbornness

Colli woke up early that morning. The morning that she had been dreading. Her wedding day. She dragged herself out of bed, stepping quietly over the sleeping form of her future husband. She walked into the kitchen. No one was yet up, which was good for her stomach because she always got sick when she smelled food. In the past six weeks, she had worried and worried but the day was finally here. Her stomach had started to swell and the baby was growing. She still had about five months to go but she knew that it would be a boy. Bardock had been very caring of her in the past weeks but still, she couldn't let go of what he had done to her.

"Good morning." Bardock walked into the kitchen. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah." Colli said, curled into a ball on the couch.

"How's our baby?"

"Fine."

"You are going into this mad?"

"Yep."

Bardock sighed. She was the most difficult female he had ever encountered. But a mistake was a mistake and he had to pay for it. Unfortunately so did she. And he would make sure that he would make it up to her somehow.

"Good morning darling." Nanka said to her daughter. "Why aren't you eating, Colli?"

"Not hungry."

"Suita! Come here and make her eat!" This was turning into a weekly occurrence. The only one who could make her eat was her father. "Her wedding is this afternoon and she won't eat! Just great!" Nanka said.

Bardock got up. He figured he could try and help. He took the stuff they used for bread and stirred in milk and some fruit. Then he heated it up so it was thick.

"Here, try this." Bardock put the bowl in front of Colli. He put the spoon in the bowl. She refused. Then he picked up the spoon and put it in her mouth. After spending so much time with her, he knew her weakness for fruit. Especially peaches. She shot him one of her famous dirty looks before swallowing. Bardock handed her the bowl.

"I hate you, just so you know." She said.

Bardock laughed. "I'm used to it."

Nanka and Sukia looked at each other. "Well I guess it's about time to start getting ready; especially since we have to go to the city to do this."

Bardock had worn the same two outfits since he got there, so the problem was figuring out which one went better for his wedding. That's when he saw Nanka come outside. "Yes ma'am?"

"Bardock, you know this isn't the way we would want Colli married. But as she can only be married once, we are going to make the best of this. Here is a wedding tunic. Sukia wore it when we married. It might be a bit big but we can make it do."

"Thank you ma'am." He went where he usually changed and put it on. Fortunately, Bardock was tall and a little built or else it would have been too big. It was black and was fitted like armor only this was black chest plates laced in silver. No one going into battle would wear such armor because it was so fancy. Bardock put on the pair of black pants he had and walked back inside.

Colli was sitting on her bed while this happened. Why did she have to get married at 13? Why? It wasn't fair! She looked toward her closet where her mother had hung her wedding attire and she sighed just seeing it. It was a dress. The top looked like battle armor, with silver chest plates but below that was a thin material bottom, not good enough to protect from anything. It was black on the material. It had been made this way so that she could breathe comfortably with her being pregnant. She lay on her bed and cried. "Why me? Why of all saiyans am I the one disgraced? Why am I being forced to marry Bardock?"

KNOCK KNOCK. Colli wiped her tears away. "Who is it?"

"Uh its me Bardock."

"Go away!"

"Please Colli. Please let me in."

She sighed but stood up. She opened the door. "What?"

"Uh… your mom and dad are ready to leave. You ready?"

She gave Bardock a stare of hatred. "No. But I have no choice do I?"

Bardock stood there staring at her. She was beautiful. It was the first time he had ever seen her wear the necklace he had gave her. She wore spiral earrings to match and her hair was in a bun with loose strands in her face. She also had silver ribbon in her hair matching the curls she had put into her hair.

"What are you looking at?"

Bardock snapped out of his daydream. "Y-y-ou. Your beautiful."

Colli walked off toward her parents. This day had better be over with soon!

They walked outside. "I don't think you should fly since your… pregnant."

"Well I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you!"

Bardock looked at her saddened. "I know. I just thought I could fly you on my back." He said with his head lowered.

"He's right Colli. Let him fly you so you don't over exert yourself for yours and the baby's sake." Nanka said. "I tried once with you and I didn't make it far. Fortunately when I started falling, your father was there to catch me. I almost lost you that way. So don't for your little one's sake."

"Fine." Bardock bent down so she could grab his neck. Once she had a good grip he carefully took off. Nanka and Suika followed.

Soon they were near the City. They landed near the capital where all of the marriages took place. The King had arranged it where they were the only marriage today so that not many would show up to embarrass Colli. Some of Suika's closest friends were there. But none of Bardock's comrades. He hadn't told them anything because he was ashamed. And besides, he wouldn't see them as his team anymore. Since Bardock had agreed that once he was permitted to go back to work that he would take a rank drop and would not have his own team for 5 years.

"Bardock!" He heard a voice call. When he turned around, he saw his mother and father. He hadn't told them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Suika and Nanka told us. We do still want to be a part of your life, we are just ashamed you would do-"

"Mom, not here!" Bardock turned to Colli. He wondered how long he would be reminded of this.

"Hello Colli. How are you doing?" His father asked her.

"Fine. The baby started kicking a few weeks ago and has been using me as a punching bag." She smiled. It was the first smile in a long time Bardock had seen. And with her looking so beautiful, the smile lit her whole body up.

Bardock looked at his almost wife and smiled. He was hoping for everything turning out right.


	5. Chapter 5: Life of Raditz

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part Two: Raditz

Chapter Five: Life

My name is Raditz… I am five years old. And this is my story.

"Boy you better get your lazy ass up before I beat you!" Dad yelled at me. It was his usual "good morning son" when he was home. He was supposed to leave yesterday. I just wished he would leave. Mom was so much happier when he was gone. So was Squash, my baby sister. I scrambled out of my bed, which sat on the floor and walked out of my room. The hut we lived in was the same as when I was a baby. Dirt floors and straw sides with a thatch roof. It wasn't much but it was what I called home. When I got to the kitchen, mom was stirring breakfast and Squash was crying. I went over to her to pick her up and ease her crying.

"What are you doing? Your supposed to be a man not a sissy!"

"I'm trying to make sissy stop crying." I said. Squash just kept crying.

"That's not your job. Your job is to stop being weak and start training. Now go."

"He isn't going to. I have stuff for him to do this morning. Why don't you just go because I know that you were supposed to go conquer something for Frieza. And leave Raditz here. He's just a child."

"Well King Vegeta's kid is working for Frieza, next will be Raditz!"

"Not today! My little boy isn't leaving until he finishes his school work! And that's final! Besides, I need him here in case this baby comes." She said looking at her stomach. I had heard mother talk about his new baby brother or sister only a few days away. But I didn't realize that I would be any help. I'm only five.

My father grunted as he slammed the door and flew off. I watched him go and sighed.

Later that day, after finishing all of my work, I brought it to mom. "Here go!" I said handing her the workbook.

She looked at it and sighed. "Huh, guess it looks like your ready to go to the school in the city. Which means you'll learn how to be a strong warrior like your dad."

"Nope, I don't want to be like dad. Dad meanie." I said with my arms crossed. The look of shock crossed over her face but she quickly softened.

"Now Raditz, you know your dad means well. He just is… stubborn sometimes."

"But why can't he be nice like you? Or Squash?"

Mom laughed at me. "Because your dad's been through a lot. That's all. Now, go find Pera and go train with him."

"K!" I said running out the door. Pera was a boy five years old that lived near us. We trained together a lot. I was stronger than him but I never went easy on him. I had several advantages. One I could fly. Two I was much faster. Three I knew how to manipulate my energy. Haha! Easy win!

Course dad had no idea how strong I was. He never cared to see me in action.

"Hey Raditz! Pera's not here today. Go on home." Pera's mom yelled at me.

"Oh. Ok." I started back home when I ran into something much bigger than me.

"Well well. The little momma's boy is out of the house. Good." The voice taunted me.

"Da-da-da-d?"

He picked me up by my shirt and lifted me to meet his eyes. "One of these days, your mom wont be here to protect you. And you will be faced by me. And I wont be on your side. Boy, you better learn quick who's side to be on." He threw me to the ground hard where my head collided with a rock. I curled into a ball until I heard him take off. I pushed my hands against the ground. When I looked at the rock, it was covered in blood. My face was streaked with tears. And I still had a mile to go to get home. I lay there in a ball just wondering why a father acted the way he did.


	6. Chapter 6: Death Threats

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part Two: Raditz

Chapter Six: Death Threats

"Big Bro! Big Bro!" Squash yelled at me. I pretended to be asleep.

"Bi bo bi bo!" Little Bean jumped up and down on me trying to imitate Squash. Bean, my little brother was one and a half and Squash my little sister was 3. But they were annoying sometimes. I pushed my hair up. It was so heavy sometimes. I saw my brother and sister looking at me.

"What?"

"Mommy wants you!" Squash said jumping up and down on the dirt floor. I sat up and scooped up Bean. He was totting around in just a diaper. Mom must not know where he is because she always makes sure he had at least a shirt on. At 8 years old, I had seen some things that I wanted to protect the two younger ones next to me from. However, I knew it was inevitable. Mom had made a deal with the King to allow us to stay at home until we were at least six. But just us three. If mom had another child, then they had to go. I guess with Grapa being in the Royal Guard, we could get that stuff done. My father was due to be home soon from a mission which meant mom was probably flipping out, hence why Bean didn't have a shirt.

"Mom?" I said. I picked up Squash too. It was too quiet. Squash hopped up on my shoulders so I wouldn't have to hold onto her. I walked outside. There stood the man I hated with all of my being. Everytime he came home, it meant beatings and hell for me. Bean and Squash were scared of him. "Hello, Bardock." I wouldn't even call him dad anymore.

"Hmph. Still weak are you?" He said looking at me with the two. "I thought a year away from here would have cured you of that?"

"Well you have underestimated me then. But I am not a fool enough to fight you. I'm not quite strong enough for that."

"Well at least you can admit defeat."

"Defeat? No. But a postponing, yes."

I walked inside carrying the kids to their beds. Bean slept in my room, as did Squash. "Stay here. I don't want him to hurt you."

Squash nodded. "I watch Bean."

I walked outside. Bardock had disappeared. "Where is he?" I lowered my voice so only my mother could hear.

"I don't know."

I walked around our hut. Nothing. Then to the sky. I saw him charging an energy beam. I was fast but not fast enough to stop him. "MOM OUT OF THE WAY!" I ran as fast as I could to get Squash and Bean. I got them safely out of the house in time. "He's psycho Mom, why did you marry him?"

"You would hate him even more if you knew the truth."

I looked toward Bean and Squash. I only saw Bean. I stood up. "Squash?" I looked around.

"Oh SHIT!" His beam hit the house right as I saw Squash's face in the window. "SQUASH!" I screamed. But it was too late. My sister had gone back for her doll.

"Squash! No!" My mother went running toward the charred remains of our home. "Squash? Baby? Squash?" My mother frantically searched. She found her body, covered in the blackness of the ashes. "She's still breathing. Fly her to the City. HURRY! Raditz!" I grabbed the limp body of my sister and flew to the city. I got there the fastest I had ever flown. When I touched down, I ran into the hospital. "MY SISTER NEEDS HELP!"

The nearest doctor took one look at her. "Nurses, here take her! We need to hurry!"

I tried to follow, "No kiddo, you need to stay out here and answer a few questions." The counter lady said.

I walked over to the desk. "So why are you bringing your sister in looking like this?"

"Uh, my dad… He went crazy and threw one of his attacks at the house. I got her out but she went back." Usually I was much more articulate than this. However I was scared.

"Hmmmm… what's your name?"

"Raditz. Raditz of the Kipka Clan."

"Really? And how old are you?"

"8."

The counter lady looked at me. "I have been working here a very long time…. I remember your mother. You look a lot like her. Except your skin tone. That is your father if I remember."

"Really? You know my mom? What was she like back then?"

"Well its hard to say… she came in about 7 months before you were born…. And she wasn't going to make it. Thanks to your father."

I looked at her funny. "My dad hurt her?" I had never seen my dad hurt my mom. Me yes. I had been to the hospital several times because of him. But never once had he hurt mom. Why did he do stuff to hurt people? I just didn't understand. Then my mother walked in.

"Raditz! Is she ok?" She gave me a big hug.

I looked at her. "I dunno.. they wouldn't let me go with her."

"Ms. Colli, if I remember correctly?"

"Why yes."

"Well, look at you. Your not a child anymore. I presume that brute is still alive."

"Unfortunately so. But maybe I can get it where he can't touch my children again." She had Bean on her back in a sling where he was asleep.

"Three children now? Well. Here's the paper to fill out on your daughter."

I sat down beside mom and looked over her shoulder. "The lady said you came in before I was born hurt because of Him. Why are you with him mom? I don't want him to hurt you! Especially when I'm not there!"

She looked at me and sighed. "Your father made a VERY bad mistake and hurt me really bad. But if he hadn't, I wouldn't have such an awesome son, along with your brother and sister. You don't need to know what happened. But don't worry about me. You need to make you some money so that if something happens, you can take care of yourself. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And don't let him beat you up! I know you're stronger than him. Show Him! I know you are holding back! My kid is probably an Elite and no one knows because he's scared to show it."

"I'm no Elite." I said.

"How do you know? What's your power level?"

"Uh… I don't know… it's been a while since I had it measured… last time I checked it was 1,009."

She looked at me stunned. At my age I knew that was a lot. However, I held myself back. "Raditz. I want you to go out there to your class and show everything you can do! Because at your level, you can become an Elite. Then your father will have no class compared to you!"

"Where is she?" His voice rang out. "Where is Colli?"

"Right here! Thanks to you, your daughter might die!" She spat in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Your stupid fucking stunt! You almost killed my three year old sister! You're a fucking great person to try and kill your family. Thanks to me it missed everyone but Squash! She went back! Why the fuck did you do that?" I yelled at him like I had never before. He grabbed me but I knew it was coming so I blocked him. "I'm not five. You can't pick me up and threaten me and then throw me into a rock, leaving me for dead. I will not stand for it any longer!"

"Well, you finally grew a backbone. About damn time, you little weakling!"

"Bardock! Leave him alone!" Mom yelled.

"You know good and well that I don't listen to you, especially on his account. He needs to learn!"

"BARDOCK! Leave the boy alone." A voice rang out. I vaguely recognized it.

"Your majesty!" Dad bowed. I followed suit.

The king walked over to me. "How old are you boy?"

"8, sire."

The king looked at me intently. "You're strong to be 8. And tall. Can you fight?"

"Yes sire. I helped with the takeover of Planet Bearclaw when I was 6."

"Bearclaw? Well that's been a while. Why are you here boy, surely not to start a fight."

"No sire, my little sister was almost killed by my father and I had to bring her to the hospital."

The king looked at my mother. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Colli. How are you doing."

"Not well, I'm afraid."

"I see… Bardock, you do realize that you just got your own team back three years ago. Do you want to be demoted again?"

"No sire."

"You will have Raditz on your team for now. I need him trained to be a top class warrior. And I figure his FATHER of all people can do that. But of course, if you don't want to, I can always take away your team again…"

"I'll do it!"

"Raditz, I have just what team to put you on, once your trained. So don't worry, this isn't a permanent situation. Understood?"

"Yes sire."

The king walked off. "You are soo lucky boy. So damn lucky. But now your on my team. And you will be trained my way." Bardock walked off.

"Mom, I'm going to be sick." I said sitting next to her. She wrapped her arm around me.

"It'll be ok."


	7. Update

Sorry for the delay all of my viewers! I got kicked out of my house, had to turn my laptop back into Rent-A-Center and started back to school. Hopefully will be able to start back up VERY soon since all of you love Pain so much! Thanks for all of your suggestions and comments! I appreciate them all!


	8. Chapter 7: Day One

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part Two: Raditz

Chapter Seven: Day One

**TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! It has been a whirlwind. I got kicked out in August and so Pain has been the last thing on my mind. Then I had no job so I had to take the computer back I was using. So now I am back! And with a new chapter (2 almost! I had started on another and forgot it so you will have another.) But thanks to all who love the story! I've never had this response to any of my stories ****! **

**~PansEevee2012~**

"Get up lazy brat!" Bardock said kicking me.

"Errrrrrr" I groaned, rolling over. My clothes were tattered. I was bruised, bleeding and broken. And Bardock expected me to get up. I couldn't move. I tried to get up but my arms wouldn't support and I slouched back down.

"Worthless piece of shit, why wont you get up? Your mother may let you sleep and lounge around but I'm not your mother." Bardock yelled.

"I can't move. I'm hurt."

"You will live."

I moved my head slowly as it was pounding and bloody to look at him. "I am bleeding, bruised and I think my ribs are broken. The floor is red around me. And I will live?"

Bardock looked at me. "Look it aint my idea to have you here. So if you expect me to bend over backwards for you, you have another thing coming."

"Hey, Bardock! What's going on in here?" A female stated. She was tall with pink armor and short, spikey hair. "Hey little buddy? Are you ok?" She said to me. Then turned to Bardock. "You brute! He's on our side. And your SON! Why would you do this to him?" She gently picked me up off the floor and carried me to the restoration tanks where I passed out.

I awoke several hours later, in the tank. I looked around. The perspective was awesome. But yet something was strange. Then I realized I was naked in a completely clear tank. I was 8 but was very uncomfortable being naked. That was when who I guessed was the doctor walked in.

"You feeling better little guy? That's good. I'm going to drain this now but don't try moving yet. We don't want you hurting yourself."

The tank drained and opened. First the doctor handed me some clothes but they were clean and untattered, unlike what I had been wearing. "Your clothes were in horrible shape so we gave you these. Don't worry about it."

I didn't say anything because HE was in charge of this ship. It was a small ship but the pods wouldn't last and so we were taking The Minusle. It had quarters, a kitchen, a health bay, training bay, and a command center. It was small but for the trip to Planet Gunglesly, it was essential. This was an exploration mission more than conquer. No one in the Freezer Systems had been there yet. So we were going just to stake it out. But knowing my father, it would be a slaughter fest.

Per doctor's orders, I was to sleep until we arrived. So I went to the quarters and lay in my spot on the floor. Bardock had ordered I sleep on the floor since I wasn't a ranked officer yet. So I lay where I had bled out the night before, covered in my jacket my mother had gave me. I lay thinking of mom and Squash and Bean. Squash, the last time I saw her was covered in burns and little Bean and mom, so sad. Where were they going to live? What was going to happen when they got home?

When I awoke, we were landing. I stood up and put my jacket on. Then walked out the door. Bardock was standing in the hall. "Here, put this on." It was a hat with a bandana at the mouth. "We have heard rumors of really bad storms on the planet. So this is for that. Also, band your hair."

The girl that had helped me earlier was standing there. "Hey kid, don't worry about it. If you have any trouble, I'll be there for ya."

I nodded. I was nervous. Not because I was scared of the planet. But my father was another story. I was scared he would do something to me while I was here. "Hey Rat!" A fat man said. "You need this." He threw me a glass with an earpiece. "That's a scouter. You can communicate with us using that. If you get in trouble" He took his off and showed me a button. "Press this. Or if you find something let us know. It displays power levels, their direction, and everything. You will soon learn who's who."

I nodded. I walked outside, my scarf covering my mouth. Bardock was briefing everyone. I placed my scouter over my eye and turned it on. It looked like there were a few life forms on the planet but not many. Maybe a hundred or so. I walked over to Bardock. "You will be with me." He said pointing to me. My heart sank. Why? Why? Why?

I stood there. Everyone else was dispersing. Everyone but me and Bardock. "What is the plan?" I asked him.

"You are going to tell me why the hell you have a problem with me. I have never done anything to you in your life."

I looked at him. He had to be kidding. I snorted. "Oh really? You can't remember?"

Bardock looked at me confused.

"You tried to kill me first when I was 3. You had locked me in a trunk and was going to chi blast it but Momma saved me. You then tried again at 5 when you hung me upside down and dunked me into Lake Vegeta repeatedly. The only reason I was saved then was one of your friends saw you and you dropped me. Then at 6, you tried to hurt Sprout. You left her in the city alone to "Grow Up" fortunately Grapa found her. She was only 2. Then you put her in the hospital before this mission. On the mission you have broken my ribs and expected me to be alright. I don't want you as my dad. I don't want to be around you! You hurt mom! They told me at the hospital 7 months before I was born they put her in there. And it was ALL YOUR FAULT!" I started crying and screaming at him. I didn't care. I was 8. Not a grown up. A kid. It wasn't fair. I crawled underneath the ship and lay there.

He didn't dare follow me. He just sat outside. Stunned. But I didn't care. I reached in my pocket. There was a picture of me, mom, Sprout and Bean. It was taken about a week ago and mom gave it to me before I left. Why couldn't it all just be like it had? Why did he have to be that way?

Night had fallen when I awoke. I heard voices outside. I looked up and there was the guy and girl from earlier returning. I crawled out after looking around to see if he was there. He was no where to be found. So I proceded in getting out.

"Hey! What are you doing under there?"

"Ummm I don't know." I knew just was embarrassed.

"Where's your dad?"

I shrugged. I had been crying so much I had fell asleep. I hadn't even gave any thought to him. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Bardock. Where are you?" The one guy said.

I heard a voice over my scouter. "I'll be there soon. I had some… um issues to deal with. You at the ship?"

"Yeah. We will board and wait."

"Ok. I'm about three miles away so just go ahead and wait in the control room for me." He took a pause. "Tell Raditz he can just go on to the bunks. I'll talk to him later."

They looked at me confused. I was confused myself. But I did what I was told. I went to the bunks and lay on the floor. I reached in my pocket and found the picture. But this time, there was a note and in the note lay a pair of gold bangles. They were stretchable, like the armor.

"_Raditz,_

_ I am so sorry. I have failed you. You are not ready to know the truth just yet but when you are ready I will tell you. And you will hate me even more than you do now. But please for now, just try not to hate me. I guess you will still. I'm a horrible father, I realize it. It is too late with you but maybe with your little brother and sister, it isn't. I also want to give you these. My grandfather gave them to me when I was your age. One on the arm and one on the leg is how I wore them. But you can just keep them or whatever you wish. I hope one day you can learn to at least like me._

_ BARDOCK"_

I sat there stunned. Did he think a note would change everything? Really? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, knowing who it was.

He sat on the floor beside me. Nothing was said for several minutes. Finally he took a deep breath. He looked at me. "You know I have been dreading this since before you were born. I was afraid you would hate me and I would be a horrible parent. And I was right. I got so caught up in my own self, thinking everything was a battle. Thinking you, at 8 years old would be perfect. You're 8, not 20. And yet you have been taking care of so much since you were small. You have so much experience for someone your age." He looked at me sadly. "You know, once we get back home, we don't have another mission for another 6 months. And I promise we will try and make everything better between us. Ok?"

"Sure. But everything will NOT be better overnight. So don't expect it to be." I said. I pushed my hair out of my face. So heavy!

"There's an extra cot in the closet you can grab if you don't want to sleep on the floor."

I looked at him confused. "Two mornings ago, I lay on the floor, bleeding out, you tell me I'll live. Then today you tell me you're sorry for everything and offer me a cot. What happened?"

"Well, Fasha caught me while you were in the restoration tank and she very clearly opened my eyes by kicking my ass. She gave me the beating you received. And explained how she wasn't going to stand for me doing that to someone on our side. Especially you. And so that I would remember, she gave me this." He uncovered his bandage on his face. There was an X underneath his right eye. I smirked. "Fasha is one of the most powerful females in the galaxy. I wouldn't trade her for a dozen of Frieza's best men."

"Still funny she was able to do that." I said. I got up and walked over to the closet and grabbed the cot he spoke of. I stretched it out and lay down on it as he walked out of the room. The sudden change was too sudden to be taken seriously just yet. So I lay there enjoying it while it lasted as we blasted back to Vegeta.


	9. Chapter 8: Saving Your Ass

Pain: The Story of Raditz

By Pans-eevee2012

Part Two: Raditz

Chapter Seven: Saving Your Ass

It was finally time to quit. To quit training. Sure, the time with him was better than when I was at home. However it was no where near paradise. My body ached with every breath I took. I was eight, not fifteen. But it meant nothing to him. Fasha would be the one who trained with me. She had been on this team since she was my age. She was now thirteen. Fasha was tall and muscular, with short chopped brown hair. Her under armor was bright pink. Mine was black, like my eyes.

"Get up boy! What do you think you are doing?" Toma yelled.

"Sleeping for an hour so I don't die from exhaustion."

"Heh, well let me just say, Bardock's on his way. And I know how much you love that." He said smiling. Toma was the same age as Bardock. They had known each other for years. Sadly enough, there were few my age that I knew. The closest to my age was Squash and she was only 5. Squash, Bean and Mom contacted me every few days. I missed the randomness of Bean's temper tantrums since he was now 2 or Squash waking me up by jumping up and down on me. Mom sounded sad. Squash was recovered but she was not walking yet. And it had been almost 2 years. Bean couldn't understand why Squash wasn't ever out of bed.

"RADITZ!" Bardock yelled. I shot up quickly, hurryingly putting my boots on. By the time he reached me, I was in tip top shape.

"What?" I glared. I hadn't slept since I left. My body couldn't handle much more of it.

"You are coming with me." He grabbed my hair and picked me up by it.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! What the heck! I didn't do anything wrong!" I kicked trying to kick my way out of his hands but to no avail. I guess when I did it at age two he learned to keep me far enough away where I couldn't hurt him.

We got to his room and he threw me on the floor. Once I hit the floor I heard a crack. My leg had been broken. But in front of him, I couldn't cry.

"Why do you still hate me? Why?" He demanded.

I looked at him with as much hate as I could muster. "This. This is why. You do nothing but hurt me. You have since Squash was born. Before then, I liked you. I loved you. But then, you started hurting me every chance you get. Why? Why do you hurt me?" I didn't know if it was the pain from my broken leg or the pain of actually telling him how I felt, but I was crying.

He was silent. All he could do was sit and look at me. He looked like he had something on his mind. At this point, my leg had started burning it was hurting so much. I started to scoot toward the roll of gauze I saw on the floor. "Why don't you stand up?"

"I would if I could." I spat at him. "You have broken my leg!"

Bardock looked at me shocked. He for the first time picked me up. It looked as though I had actually gotten to him. He carried me over to his bed and laid me down. "Raditz, how come do you think I am so hard on you?"

"I dunno, I thought you hated me."

"I have never hated you. I have done what my father did to me, only harder. I made a terrible mistake, like I told you before, 10 years ago almost. But I learned that my life wasn't over, just beginning. Now I have two sons and a daughter and for some reason, I haven't appreciated them. I thought you should be stronger, tougher looking. I thought your sister should be a fighter. And your brother... I don't know why. Before you were born, me and your mom started to get along. We did. Then you were born. And I don't know what happened. You looked so much like your mother. And helpless. I didn't want a helpless son. I wanted a warrior. I started to get angry at you. Then when your sister was born, I again was mad. I'm so sorry."

If he was still talking, I didn't know. I was exhausted. I had fallen asleep. When I woke up I was in the tank. I had been in it so much by now it wasn't funny. I had been on dad's team for almost a year now. And at least once a month, I woke up in the tank.

"Don't worry, boy, you're fine. I'll have you out in a minute." The doctor said. He pushed a button and the fluids drained. When he opened the door, "Now don't run. You need to be slow at first." I stepped out slowly. I looked at the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. What happened?"

"Well your father brought you in here last night knocked out. He said he had broken your leg and so the King took him off to the castle.

I started running. "No, son don't run!" the doctor yelled after me but I ignored him. I ran until I found the exit. I ran to the castle as fast as I could. When I got there, two guards stopped me.

"Whooa! Where do you think you are going?" One said.

"My-dad-the-king..." I said wheezing.

"I know you're not Prince Vegeta. Why do you want the king?" His partner said.

"The king has my dad. I want to talk to my dad."

"Your too small to be wandering around. We can't let you—" The guard started to say.

"GUARDS! Let him in!" I heard the King's booming voice say.

I walked in and it wasn't long until I came to the King and my father. My leg had started to REALLY hurt once I got to where they were standing.

"Raditz?" My father was surprised.

"Your highness." I said with a bow. "Do I have permission to speak?" He nodded. "Please allow me to say, in all truthfulness, that what happened was a complete and utter accident. We were training and not realizing the force, he threw me down, breaking my leg. Please, don't take away his team. This was not him being a jackass as usual. Just trying to train me."

Bardock looked at me. I had completely lied to save his ass. I had never done anything to save him before. And he knew that he, for the first time, owed me.

"Bardock. Do you realize that your son, you have mistreated for your whole life has saved your ass?"

"Yes sir."

"And what are you going to do to thank him?"

"I'm not sure yet sire. But I will start by thinking while spending a little time with my wife and 3 children if that's permissible."

"Your leave is granted. You have a month. As does the rest of your team. Now leave. I must summon my son."

We left. A month wasn't long but it was something. And my birthday was soon. I was going to be 10. And for the first time, I was looking to see how my father thanked me for saving his ass.


End file.
